Acid aspiration is recognized as a common clinically encountered amplifier of lung injury. In this proposal the investigators focus on the stimulated secretion of inflammatory mediators by alveolar macrophages and phenotype changes in endothelial cells that promote neutrophil adhesion. The mutual interactions of endothelial cells complement and leukocytes are carefully dissected in vitro and reverified by experiments conducted in vivo.